


Social Engineering

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [6]
Category: Phantasy Star II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Evil Computer, Gen, Spoilers, Villain PoV, totalitarianism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Motherbrain reacts badly to her crumbling society and attempts to outlaw strong emotions.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Social Engineering

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 21 'love is forbidden'.

Motherbrain was seriously considering banning extreme displays of emotion. They were unnecessary for human survival, drained a lot of resources, distracted citizens from working (something she already couldn't get them to do half the time) and created social unrest. Despite her giving them everything they could want, the dissidents over in Paseo continued to skirt the boundaries of acceptable behaviour, interfering with her functioning that should be kept hidden for aesthetic purposes. The only explanation was an extreme of emotion. Love was a thing that society only needed to feel towards their benevolent Mother Computer who protected them from harm.


End file.
